The Call
by ladynobody
Summary: Set in New Moon. What if Bella and not Jacob picked up the phone when Edward called? In EPOV this is a follow up to The Phone which is BPOV. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! After the great response to The Phone I decided I would publish it from Edwards POV. Big thanks to all who reviewed The Phone and big thanks in advance to anyone who writes a review for this story!**

**This story is set in New Moon and based off of the idea what if Bella and not Jacob picked up the phone when Edward called?**

**I would suggest reading The Phone (same story but from BPOV) first but you can read this first and still understand fine. **

**-Ladynobody**

EPOV

Chapter 1- The Phone

The call came at one of my most desperate moments. My hand was on the door, it had been that way for the past 47 minutes. I wanted to turn the knob and run, run back to her. Back to my Bella, back to my angel. But the voice of reason was loud and persistent. Granted it was nowhere as loud as it used to be. No it was much softer now, now that I was so desperate. Leaving her was the hardest thing I had done in my unnaturally long life, but staying away was in close competition.

For so long I distracted myself with the duty that I had to her to keep her safe. I tracked Victoria, the last person able to hurt Bella, and was fairly close to finding her until I took a bad tip. My mind had been so distracted with thoughts of Bella I had failed to hear the lies in the others minds. I had failed Bella once again. That was how I ended up here in Rio; this God forsaken hell hole. It was not Rio that was so bad but the fact that I was not with my love. It was only the fact that she was better with me as far from her as possible that kept me from returning months ago. That kept me from returning now.

I sighed and lowered my hand. This was not a new struggle, I had once gone as far as the front door of the hotel before returning to my room again, wishing for death, or at least sleep. Something to take away this ever growing pain. I always thought that in no way could I feel more pain until I would see a girl on the street blush. It was nowhere near as lovely as my angels pink cheeks but it was a reminder.

At first I would run. But even running brought me no relief so I simply lied down and drowned in memories of Bella. I would replay the most magical of moments in my all too sharp memory. I deserved any pain that I had to endure. In truth it was nothing compared to the pain I had felt at our last parting. Any time that I contemplated returning I forced myself to remember the look on my angels face as I broke her heart.

I had thought that she would go straight back to her house leaving me just enough time to remove the evidence of my existence. I had not been strong enough. Within the first few seconds of my promise to her I had already broken it by leaving a bit of myself with her; hidden under the floor boards. The pictures, tickets, CD, all of it.

Realizing that Bella was not coming towards the house as I had intended for her to do I was torn. Every instinct craved to run after her and bring her to safety, but that would not help. I wrote a note for Charlie in a perfect replica of my beloved's hand writing. Upon reaching where her signature should be, I could only write a B. Her name brought too much pain. I ran as fast as I could away from her, unable to leave the memories of her there. They followed me across the world to this cheap hotel.

I was surprised when I saw the number appear on my cell phone. Rosalie had not spoken to me since I had made the decision to leave, forcing everyone one else in my family to leave as well.

After staring at the ringing phone for more time then I needed I reluctantly answered it. "Rosalie?"

"Edward, I am so sorry, but you need to know." Know? Know what? What had happened that would drive _Rosalie_ to call me? And then it hit me. Bella. I was already out the door.

"Alice saw it happen," I was down the stairs.

"She swears she was not looking on purpose." I forced myself to slow to an almost human speed as I went to through lobby.

"She was on a cliff over the ocean," I was thanking God for the cloud coverage and running through the back streets too fast for any human eye to see me.

"She jumped. Her future went black Edward."

The scream that I had been holding back since the moment I left her broke through, multiplied by the sheer agony that I was feeling.

Bella was gone.

Dead.

No! No! NO!

The only thing in my life that mattered. Images that had tortured me since I first laid eyes on my beloved flashed through my mind, each one causing more pain than before.

Why? Why her? Was it suicide? Had I caused her to kill herself? After I had worked so hard to save her, I had killed her. My worst fear was realized. Even without me there I still killed her. The part of me I had thought at one time was not a monster never existed. I am demon sent straight from the deepest depths of hell to kill heavens most perfect angel. And hell is where I would go again.

The plans I had made in Phoenix when I had thought I was too late came back to me. The Volturi. It was the only way. I would NOT live in a world that Bella did not exist. I crushed my cell phone easily in my hand so that no one could reach me and ran as fast I could to the airport.

*****

I will never know what possessed me to pick up the pay phone in the airport. My one way flight to Italy was about to board but I found myself staring at the phone. My thoughts had stopped making sense after I crushed my cell. My body was simply acting on instinct, driven by some other force then my mind. My mind was occupied with a single image.

Bella, cold, lifeless, skin tinted blue from death. Her lip silenced, never to speak my name again. Her cheeks never again to blush crimson.

I had to know, had she died because of me?

I reached for the phone and quickly punched in the familiar number. I decided that I would pretend to be Carlisle, perhaps then Charlie would speak to me.

The phone rang three times before I heard the click of the phone being answered. I did not even let Charlie speak before I started.

"Charlie? This is Carlisle Cullen." I waited for him to yell, to tell me what had happened, but it did not come.

"Edward?" I sucked in an unneeded breath. Was it possible? Could it really be true? Was Bella alive? It sounded like her voice but there was something different about it, a pain that was not there before.

I could not speak. Lightning ran through my veins. It was as if I was being awoken from a deep sleep. My Bella was _alive._

"Edward please, please, just listen. I am so sorry. I know that you don't love me but I love you. I can't change that." She still loved me? How was that even possible, after all that I had done to her? As this joy ran through me I realized what else she had said. She thought I did not love her. If only she knew; it was all for her, because I loved her so much.

I heard her sob on the other end. It was as if all the air had been sucked out of me. I was still hurting her. I never should have called, I should have gone through with my plan to die and let her live her life in peace. If I loved her I should have hung up the phone then, but it was impossible. Not when I knew she would still speak. Her voice was so beautiful, even in pain.

"I miss you Edward. You told me I would move on and be happy but I can't, because every time I close my eyes I see you and every thought I have is about you. If you could give me a chance I can change. I will be whoever you want me to be. Change me, bite me, I can be like you then and you will never have to pretend again." What was she saying? I had already hurt her so much; I could never do it again. "Please just come back to me. Please… I can't breathe when you are not here… please… please… please…" The pain in her voice overwhelmed me. Every word she uttered pierced my dead heart. I wanted so desperately to run to her. To take her in my arms and shield her from the world. What had I done to my beautiful angel?

"I am so sorry Bella." It was all I could say. How could I ever explain just how sorry I truly was? I forced myself to hang up the phone. I had to go back. I never wanted to hurt her; I thought she would move on, humans do that. But my Bella had never done anything the way normal humans did.

Yes, I would go back.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not and never will own Twilight. I wish. **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Chapter 2 - Alice

I quickly considered my options. I wanted to simply run the entire way but it would be to slow. Now that I had made up my mind I could not get back to her soon enough. It would take 16 hours to fly to Seattle.

The flights nearly drove me insane. I could not move, I had to wait for safety instructions to be told in three different languages, for other planes to take off, for clearance to land and I had to do it all again in Texas when I made my connection.

I kept my focus on the memory of Bella's voice when she answered the phone. The way she said my name, it was so beautiful but so sad. I tried to imagine her face when she said it, but I could not. The only time I had ever heard her so sad was in the forest, but surely she could not be that miserable still?

The hours dragged on but at last I walked off of the plane into the busy airport. Immediately I heard a familiar mind calling out to me.

_Edward! Oh I am so happy you came back! How dare you even think of going to the Volturi! Do you have any idea how worried I was? It would have killed Esme and Carlisle, did you even think of that? If you had not called right at that moment I would have been coming right after you! But your here! Bella will be so happy!_

I couldn't resist smiling at my favorite sisters thoughts. After all I had put her through she was still happy that I came back. As soon as I walked into the luggage claim area I saw my pixie-like vampire sister working hard to restrain herself from jumping up and down.

"Edward!" She called as if I had not heard all of her thoughts. We embraced quickly before walking to where she had parked.

"I am sorry Alice, for everything, I…"

"I know. It's ok." She said before continuing with only her thoughts. _When I saw you change your mind and come here I left Bella to get everything arranged._

"Left?" She had been with my Angel?

_I'll get to that part. What I was saying is that everyone is home and they all know that you are on the way. I know you need to get to Bella which is why I am the only one picking you up. There are a few things you need to know before you see her._

We had reached the car and were driving quickly through the parking garage. "Alice, what has been going on? Why were you with Bella?"

_What Rosalie told you is true. Bella did jump off of a cliff but she did not die, nor was she trying to commit suicide. _

"Then why…?"

_Would you please just listen?_ She shot me an annoyed look as she weaved between cars on the highway.

"Sorry."

_Thank you. I guess it's best to start from the beginning. Edward, you leaving almost killed Bella. I have never seen her like this before and apparently this is when she is looking good._ Alice showed me a memory of Bella sitting on her couch. It was definitely Bella but she looked almost sick. She was too thin and had dark circles under her eyes. There was something else too, an underlying sadness that seemed to have zapped her of her normal spark. I could not help but wince at the image. What had I done?

_I'm sorry, but it's better if you know this beforehand._ I could only nod. _Well it was really bad for the first couple of months. I talked to Charlie about it…_ She showed me a memory of a conversation she had with Charlie while Bella pretended to sleep on the couch. His description of her during that first week made me want to rip out my cold dead heart and throw it far away for all of the pain I caused my helpless love. As I watched the scene play out I noticed that there was a part that seemed as if it had skipped ahead, like Alice was editing a part out.

"Alice, what are you hiding from me? What else did Charlie say?" My voice was overly harsh and I felt remorseful instantly, Alice was being so kind, but I had to know it all. No matter how much it hurt.

Alice's lips puckered. "That's a bit more complicated." She said out loud, careful of what she said. "You see Bella has become a good friend of Jacob Black. He has made a big difference in how healthy she is. It was good for awhile but then things got tricky. Edward, he has become a werewolf. There is a whole pack now."

No, it was not possible. The Quiliutes have not been turning into werewolves for decades! Of course the minute I leave this would happen! How is it that Bella always finds the most dangerous thing possible and then gets attached to it? How attached to Jacob had she become? I recalled the way he looked at her at prom; the way he thought she was pretty. I could not help the low growl that escaped my throat.

Alice continued. "The werewolves have actually been rather useful."

"How have those dogs been useful? Do they fetch?"

I saw Alice give a half smile before becoming serious again. "Bella went to find the meadow one day and ran into Laurent, he was hunting and would have killed her if the wolves had not got him first."

I let out a loud snarl. This was not what was supposed to happen! Bella was supposed to be better off without me! Safer. Yet I had left her to face another blood thirsty vampire. I never thought I would be grateful to a werewolf.

"Why was Laurent back? I thought he went up to Denali?" I growled.

"He was in town helping an old friend. Victoria is back and trying desperately to get to Bella."

This was too much. "Pull over." Alice silently obeyed knowing what I wanted.

_Be careful Edward. She has been through Hell. Come to the house when you can, everyone will be anxious to see you._

I nodded numbly as I bolted out of the still slowing car. I had to run. I needed to see her. Now. I did not let myself think about Victoria. Instead I thought of Jacob Black and how close he and Bella really were. I had left her hurting and Jacob seems to have come running to her aid. I doubted very much that his feelings for Bella had diminished, but how did she feel about him? Was I too late? If she did love him I would step aside, I could never force her to stay with me. This thought seemed to stab me with pain and I ran even faster; barely being touched by the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love to hear from you guys and find out what you think!**

Chapter 3 – My Angel

It was not too long before I saw her familiar house. Without thinking about it I ran up the side and slipped silently into her room.

And there she was. Her chestnut hair flowing around her porcelain skin in the ocean of her bed. Her smell assaulted me but it simply smelled delicious, my throat did not burn at all. After believing she was dead and knowing the sheer agony that accompanied it, I knew I would never be tempted by her blood again. I took a deep breath in smelling her amazing scent.

It was like so many nights that I had been here before, watching her sleep. I remembered the months I spent watching before she knew I came at night. And the glorious night I spent with her in her bed for the first time, feeling her heart beat against my hollow chest. Would I ever be able to do that again?

She was wearing her clothes and her shoes were strewn lazily on the floor. It was still my Bella but she looked so wrong. She was of course gorgeous but even lying there she looked heartbreaking. It was then I realized that she was not in fact sleeping. Her breathing was much too fast and ragged. I was completely disgusted with myself. How could I do this to innocent Bella? What had I been thinking?

I had never given her nearly enough credit. I never thought that she could feel the same amount of love for me as I did for her. Proud fool that I am I did not see how much she loved me; I did not think she was capable of such emotion. But what is my Bella not capable of? How had I never seen that?

A loud clap of thunder startled Bella and she sat up quickly. It took only a moment for her eyes to find me. Her hand flew to her mouth in surprise. I was petrified. She simply stared at me. Neither one of us moved for what seemed like hours, then she started to hyperventilate.

"Bella?" What was wrong with her? I could see her face properly now. Her eyes were red and swollen like she had been crying for hours. Her face had no color to it and it was definitely thinner than before. Had I done all of this?

"What have I done?" I wondered out loud. My instinct to comfort her took over and before I could stop myself I was standing next to her bed reaching out to caress her face. I heard Alice's reminder in my head. "_Be careful Edward. She's been through Hell_." And stopped myself before touching her. I would not force my presence on her.

To my surprise she leapt into my arms, wrapping her own arms around me with as much strength as she had; like she was trying to hold on for dear life. I cautiously enveloped her in my arms and crushed her soft breakable body to my own as hard as I could without harming her.

I could hear her start to cry and felt tears fall on to my shirt. I ran my fingers through her beautiful hair trying to comfort her. "I am so sorry Bella. I had no idea, please forgive me. I never meant for this to happen." To my dismay this made her sob even harder. I could feel her small body shake against me and laid her down back onto her bed, lying with her, never letting her go.

I found her deep chocolate eyes staring at me with a million unasked questions. I wanted to answer them all for her, but I became lost in their depths and could not seem to think of anything to say. When Bella finally got her breathing under control she asked me one of her questions.

"What are you doing here?" Should I not be here? Perhaps she did not want me, that would be fair, but I was not ready to say goodbye again. I don't think ever would be.

"Would you like me to leave?" I did not want to know the answer if she wanted me to go.

"No!" She responded to my delight. Unfortunately this worked her up again and she began breathing hard.

"Shh, shh, Bella, breathe Bella. I'm not going anywhere. Breathe." I rubbed my hand up and down her back to calm her. I would never leave her again, I _could_ never leave her again.

"Don't promise me anything." She whispered.

I had lost her trust, as I deserved to. I looked into her sad eyes and found her soul. Terrified, desperate and hurt, but it was her soul none the less. The soul I would kill to protect or die trying. I longed to be with my Bella for all of eternity, but how could I take her soul? Her pure, self-less soul that had me writhing in pain every moment I was away. But when I was near to her it was like being human again. Like her soul had became mine.

"Bella, I swear to you, as long as you want me, I will stay." Nothing in this world could take me away from my Angel. She started to speak but I gently placed my finger on her lips to silence her, she had to know the truth. The feeling of her soft lips on my fingers sent small electric shocks through my arm and I heard her heart start to beat faster than normal.

"Please just listen to me Bella. What I have done to you is inexcusable, but at the time I thought it was the right thing." Her breathing stopped all together and panic was in her eyes, I caressed her face in hopes to calm her and rubbed away another tear that fell from her swollen eye. I continued anxious for everything to be said. "I have always had to protect you, first from vans and felons and then from James. It was that danger that gave me my excuse to stay with you when I knew it was wrong, when I was myself so dangerous. On your birthday I realized that it had changed and you were safe, except from my family and me. I had no excuse except for selfishness to stay with you when you could have a happy life without me. I knew what I had to do; I had to put you in front of all of my desires. I have never hated myself more then when I said those disgustingly blasphemous words to you in the forest. Never in a million years did I think that you would believe me so quickly, after all of the times that I told you that I loved you!"

"You love me?" I could not help but smile before responding to this obvious fact.

"I think that love may be an understatement for how I feel about you. But until I can find a word that truly expresses how I feel, I suppose that love will have to do."

I could not help what I did next. Her sweet lips called me like a siren and I was just a helpless sailor. I brought my face to hers and gently kissed her. I was cautious remembering how breakable she was. The second our lips touched electric shocks ran through my entire body, as if they were trying to shock my long dead heart into beating again. I felt her hands twist into my hair and I pulled her even closer, letting the sound of her over excited heart fill my ears with its heavenly sound. I reluctantly moved my lips away to allow my human love to breathe and kissed down her neck.

When she seemed to catch her breath I kissed my way up to her ear, inhaling the intoxicating smell of her hair. "I have never been closer to death then when I was away from you. I tried to distract myself but it was impossible. Every time I drew a breath I longed for your scent, every time I closed my eyes I saw only your face. It took every ounce of strength and discipline that I possess not to come running back to you, but when I heard your voice, realized that you were not dead –"

"Not dead?"

"Rosalie called to inform me of your cliff jumping. She told me that you had..." I could not say the word. It was too hard, even remembering that hour was like throwing myself into a fire. "I broke my cell phone after the call. I was about to board a plane to Italy to see the Volturi , to beg them to kill me so that I could have a small chance at being with you, when I saw a pay phone."

"Edward! Never, never, never, do that!" What had she expected me to do? Live without her? That would never happen. I kissed her forehead in reassurance of my love.

"It's ok love, I'm here now. When I saw the payphone I decided to call Charlie to make sure, I will never know what exactly made me call. Perhaps I had a shred of hope in me that Alice was wrong, whatever the reason thank God that I did. When I heard your voice, all of my restraint left me. Knowing that you were alive made me realize I could not live without you any longer. And then to hear the pain in your voice, the pain that I caused. I am more sorry then you will ever know." I replayed the words she had said on the phone, and shut my eyes. I could not bear to look at her I saw so full of shame. "It was only the thought of you being safe that kept be from coming back sooner." I composed myself and opened my eyes. What I would have given to hear her thoughts at that moment. To know how she truly felt.

"I had no idea of the danger I was leaving you in. You are more of a danger magnet then I thought. Werewolves?" I let out an exasperated laugh at the irony of it all. "Only you could ever be safer with a bunch of vampires then without. But not all vampires. I swear to you I will find Victoria, and when I do she will never put you in danger again."

"No! Please, it's bad enough that Jake and the pack are looking for her. I can't put you in that danger too." I did not like the friendliness in which she said his name. Yes I owed the wolves but now I was back and she would never need them again. "I can't let you go again!" I pulled her close and kissed her hair. How could I argue with that?

"Ok I won't go looking for her, but I promise you this Bella; Victoria will die, and soon, then you will be safe."

"You could make me safe now. Change me." How could she even ask that of me? How could she want _that_? My mind was ripped in two. I wanted so desperately for her to stay with me forever, but the price was far too high.

"No. Bella I will not take away your life, your soul. I will not damn you to a life with no Heaven."

I may damned, but I would _never_ let Bella suffer that same fate.

"You are my Heaven." Pain and joy followed this remark. How could I ever deserve such an angel as Bella, willing to give up heaven for a demon? She took my icy hand in hers and traced its lines like she had that day in the meadow.

"No. I have already caused you so much pain; I will never do it again."

"Ok." I was not expecting that response, and was even more surprised when she pushed out of my reluctant arms and climbed off of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To your house, Victoria will not give up and as long as your family is back in Forks -which I am assuming they are because Alice will have seen you come back- me being a human will be a danger to them as well. It is not just about us anymore."

Damn. Of course she would not give up so easily. I kept a nonchalant poker face on and handed her her shoes. "How are you planning to get there?"

"My truck."

"That will probably wake Charlie."

"Well if I get grounded it's just all the more time I get to spend in my room with you." As tempting as that was I was sure Charlie would be mad at me enough without finding Bella at my house in the middle of the night. I sighed and picked her up before jumping out of the window. On the ground I silently moved her to my back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Unexpected Defeat

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence before Bella spoke. "How did you know about the werewolves?"

"Alice was waiting for me at the airport; she thought I should know everything before I saw you." I knew she was thinking of one wolf in particular.

"Oh. Edward I -"

"You have nothing to explain Bella." I slowed as we approached, just far enough for the others to not hear if we were quiet. I heard their thoughts become more clear. "You did nothing wrong." I said before gently setting her on the ground and gazing into her beautiful face. Even the few minutes when she was on my back had been almost painful because I could not see her face. I could see she was not done with her thoughts.

"I almost kissed him."

So I was right. He still had that crush on her, and she… well what did she think of him? But it did not matter now. I was back and he would have to step back. I reminded myself of my earlier promise. "But you didn't. Even if you had, you would still have done nothing wrong. It would have been your choice. You will always have that choice, if you ever decide that I am not enough, or if I have hurt you too much, you will always be able to leave. Whatever your reason, I will not stop you." The words threatened to kill me and I was surprised I was able to get them out so calmly.

"I will _never_ stop loving you." It was the first time tonight that she said that she loved me. I swear I could have flown; the only thing keeping me grounded was her face suddenly close to mine. Our lips connected again and I relished in the sweetness of her love.

"Never" She repeated when we broke apart. We stood there in each other's arms for a moment, just being. I thought of every single moment that I had missed of her life. The pointless pain I caused us both. But this was not the time for that; I could hear Esme's thoughts become anxious as she figured out that we were outside. I sighed breaking the embrace but keeping Bella close to me as we walked towards the house.

"I am just humoring you with this." I informed her. I would not change my position no matter what my family said.

Esme didn't wait for us to come in and instead rushed out to meet us pulling me into a tight embrace which was a bit awkward to do because I refused to let go of Bella. "You're back! Oh Edward, our family is whole again!" _I have never been so worried for you in my entire life! Thank God you did not go to Italy._ _Thank God you called._ She thought before turning her attention to Bella. "I am so glad to see you Bella!" She pulled her into a hug as well.

"As are we all." Carlisle said stepping outside. He spoke only to Bella but I heard what he was thinking to me. _Son, I am so happy for you. You have been away too long, come inside._ "Alice tells us you have something to discuss, won't you please come in?" He said still speaking to Bella.

Inside we were greeted by my brothers and sisters. I let go of Bella so that others could hug her.

_I can't believe what I almost did. Edward can you please forgive me? I thought she was gone I swear. _Rosalie thought. I walked over to her, unsure of what to say. I was still disturbed with the last time we spoke. She sounded truly remorseful in her thoughts, but I could not help but think she was a bit happy when she found out about Bella's supposed death. At the same time if Rosalie had not called, I may still be in Rio instead of with my beloved. Frustrated with my silence Rosalie started to speak before I cut her off. "I know." It was all I could think of to say.I moved quickly back to my love, hating to be separated for the smallest moment.

We slowly started to make our way to the dining room, it reminded me of our purpose for the early morning visit. I refused to prompt Bella to speak so it was Carlisle who did it. "Please Bella, tell us what you would like to discuss."

"Well I assume that Alice has told you about Victoria being back."

"Yes, she has filled us in on all that has happened while we were away." I tried to search into Carlisle's mind to see what he may be thinking but he was concentrating very hard on a chip in the table. That was not a good sign. Why in the world was he blocking his thoughts from me?

"Then you know that she will not stop until she has killed me. This is why I am here tonight. I do not want to put you all in danger. You are like my family, and I could never do that to you. I want to be changed. But I want to know if you agree, if you would want me."

_How could she think otherwise? She must know that she is already a daughter to me? _Esme thought before beginning to say it out loud.

"Bella –" I know it was very rude but I cut my mother off. I could not let her encourage her. I would apologize later.

"Before we begin let me just say that Victoria is barely a threat. It is seven of us against one of her."

"Just give me a minute with her! I need a good fight, bears only last so long." Leave it to Emmet to find the fun in fighting to save my loves life.

Ignoring Emmet, Carlisle continued; still blocking his thoughts from me. "That's very true Edward. But this is about more than Victoria." Suddenly I saw one of Alice's visions flash into her head. It was Bella, with crimson eyes, it was becoming more and more solid. At the same time I saw what Carlisle was going to say. "You have chosen not to live without Bella, and she has decided the same. This is now her choice not yours."

"Carlisle! Please!" He could not do this to me! To Bella!

_I'm sorry Edward but you leave me no choice._

"I can change you Bella, you will be in no harm of me killing you."

I could not stand it anymore. I ran out of the room so that Bella would not see me in such a rage. I took out my anger on the first thing I saw; unfortunately it happened to be the new flat screen TV that was not available in the United States.

"Thank you Carlisle." My love whispered. How could she thank him for that? "Well where should we do this?"

"NO! No! No!" Instantly I was back at her side. Not now. I just got her back. I tried desperately to read her mind. What could she be thinking? She had no idea what she was asking me for. First the pain of the venom, then the dry burn that never goes away, ever. There would be no sleep and no eternal sleep. She would watch her friends and family die, knowing that she would never have the chance of being with them again. Hidden from the world Bella would be feared. She would crave the blood of her loved ones if she would ever see them again, which was unlikely. We would probably have to fake her death so that her parents would not go looking for her, only to find a vampire. She would have to lie in a coffin while her parents cried over her.

There would be no way she could love me after she was turned, I could not lose her again so soon. "It doesn't have to be now. Wait until graduation at least, if not for me then for Charlie." That was a reach. I honestly did not care too much about Charlie's feelings at the moment but I knew it would resonate with Bella.

"That's a reasonable request Bella." Carlisle said.

"After graduation? You promise you will change me then?" Thank God she had some sense. There might be time for me to talk her out of it.

"You have my word."

"Ok!"

_Edward you knew it was one of two ways all along._ I heard Alice think._ Be thankful that it is this way and not the other, like it almost was. This is what Bella wants, and it is what you want too._

I had to leave. I did not want to listen to Alice's voice of reason.

"I should take you home now."

I put Bella onto my back with a little more force than I meant. Embarrassed by my rage I took Bella out the back way so that she could not see the mangled T.V.

I had thousands of thoughts running through my head. How had this gone so wrong? What was Carlisle thinking? It was he who had told us many times that he would never change anyone without them having another option. Bella had other options. Or did she? Had I not tried out the other options? When I first met Bella I tried to let her live without me, that obviously did not work. I had then forced myself out of her life only to almost kill us both. She should now live out her life until one day she would die from an illness I could not protect her from. I would soon follow after her. But was that really fair to her? I was utterly confused. What Alice had thought was true. As much as I wanted to deny it, I wanted Bella to be immortal. I wanted to be with her forever and completely. I wanted to touch her without the fear of breaking her. I wanted to kiss her with all of the love in my soul without crushing her skull.

It was a great relief when I saw her house. I was inside of her room in no time at all, placing her gently on her bed. It was very early in the morning and she would be exhausted. She kept her hand in mine and pulled me onto the bed with her. I wrapped my arms around her as she drew herself into my chest. Having her lie with me like that was bliss. Everything that had happened seemed to vanish and all that mattered was the steady beat of her heart and the feeling of warmth from her skin. I did not dare break the silence.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." Bella mumbled without looking at me. Why did she keep apologizing tonight? She had nothing to apologize for. How could I be mad at her with wanting to be with me? I was frustrated because I would never deserve everything that she would give up.

"Once again you have nothing to apologize for love." I assured her.

"But –"

"Sleep my Bella, know that I am here and will never leave you again." I had much to think about but it was time for her to sleep. I kissed the top of her head and hummed her lullaby for the first time since I left her. Within a few moments she was asleep. The peace that surrounded her when she slept was astounding. Sleep would be just one more thing I would deprive her of if I turned her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Thank you so so so much for the great reviews! Only one more chapter after this one. Please keep reading and reviewing! Again I do not own Twilight, I just wish that I did.**

Chapter 5 – Sleeping Beauty

It was Carlisle who had said he would do it, but in the end it would be me. It would be my venom that would flow through her veins and stop her heart. Could Bella really long to be with me that much? Could this angel in my arms actually love a demon so much that she would damn herself? But as I thought it, I could not believe it. How could such a gentle, caring, loving person be damned? And damned for loving the unlovable nonetheless. But what if one day she met someone else? A human who's blood calls her like hers does to me. What if she loved him like I love her? She would be stuck as an immortal vampire, unable to really love her true love, her human love. This thought made me sick. I could not leave her again; I just wanted reassurance that she was mine and only mine.

It was only an hour later that I heard Alice approach. _Would you mind if I spoke with you?_

"Come in Alice." I replied in much too soft a voice to wake Bella but plenty loud for Alice's ears.

_I'm sorry if what I thought earlier upset you._ She thought as she ducked through Bella's window.

"Don't worry, like always you were right. I do want Bella to be immortal, so she could never be hurt, never die. But Alice it can not be worth it. I'm not worth it. All of the pain, I could never put her through that!"

_It's what she wants. Imagine if the roles were different, would you not go through any amount of pain to be human with her?_

"That's different. Humans are normal, natural."

_Just because we are in the extreme minority does not make us unnatural. We are part of this earth like it or not._

I stroked my sleeping Bella's cheek as I pondered what Alice said. It made sense but it did not make me feel any better.

"What's in the box? I asked. She was so distracted that I could not find a single thought about what the box contained.

Alice smiled to herself. _Just a present for Bella. I noticed that she could use a wardrobe pick me up._

I chuckled as she went to hide it in Bella's closet; leave it to Alice to notice that.

"Alice, please, what should I do?" I looked at her with pleading eyes. I was completely lost. I wanted Bella in every sense of the word but was so afraid of hurting her again.

Alice gasped and I quickly tuned my mind to see the vision that she was having. Like one of the first visions Alice had of Bella and I, we were in our meadow. I watched the scene play out, I was once again grateful for Alice's gift. It was blurry still developing into a firm future but it was a strong possibility.

"Oh Edward!" She said running over to me and giving me an awkward half hug being careful not to wake Bella. "I can't believe it!"

"Thank you Alice." I whispered in awe while gazing at my sleeping beauty.

_Don't thank me. You know what you want, I just saw you finally figuring it out._

"Even so, I owe you so much for all that you have done for Bella and me. Thank you. You are the best sister I could have ever asked for."

_You're not too bad yourself; you have great taste in girls._

I chuckled, "Yes I somehow did get that right. Please do me a favor and not share your vision with anyone else yet? Not until I know the outcome."

_Alright, if you insist._

"Thank you."

_Charlie will need to know that you are back._ I saw two different futures play through Alice's mind. The first one when I showed up without warning, was definitely bad, very bad. The second future, the one where Alice had warned him was not nearly as dreadful. I nodded knowing that Alice would take care of everything.

_I'm glad you're back. I've missed you._

"I've missed you too."

She shot me a smile and then disappeared into the fading night. I watched Bella sleeping until I heard Charlie wake up. Like before Charlie's thoughts were hard to read, almost murky.

It was a few hours later when Alice appeared in Bella's window again, only giving me a quick smile before heading downstairs to inform Charlie of my arrival. He was sitting in the living room watching highlights of last night's games. He turned down the volume when Alice walked in, taking in her troubled expression. I listened intently to Charlie's blurred mind.

"Good morning Alice. You must have been out late last night, I didn't even here you come in."

"Hey Charlie. Yeah I had a lot of things to take care of. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course Hun, what's on your mind?"

"I just, I don't know what to do. Last night the reason I was gone was because I got a call from Carlisle. It seems that Edward was visiting them in LA, my sister let it slip that I was visiting Bella and apparently Edward went crazy. He started saying how he couldn't stand it any longer, how he needed to get back to Forks right away. Esme has been miserable in LA, and misses it here as well."

Charlie's mind was going crazy with anger and protection. I saw quick glimpses of Bella after I had left her. Her eyes had a look of death in them. I stared down at the sleeping angel in my arms. So fragile, so breakable. Until now I had only thought of it in a physical way, but seeing what I had down to her I knew she was so delicate emotionally as well. Had I broken her beyond repair?

"What are you saying Alice?" Charlie enquired trying hard not to sound too harsh to innocent Alice.

"We are moving back to Forks. Carlisle is staying in LA to wrap things up but everyone else will be here later today."

"He will be _here_?"

Alice nodded somberly, taking in his reaction.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but Bella is going to have to see him. She needs to see him, you know she does."

I could see through Alice's thoughts Charlie's face going red. "Have you told her yet?"

"No, she's still sleeping. Esme wants me to go open up the house and get things ready. Would you like me to wait till she wakes up so I can tell her?"

"No, no I'll take care of it. Thank you for letting me know. But maybe if you wouldn't mind stopping back later…?"

Charlie was preparing for me to hurt Bella again. That would never happen. But Alice nodded playing along, "Of course." She gave him a half smile before leaving.

I sighed. I had known that Charlie would be mad but it was still hard to hear. To know that _I_ was considered an enemy of Bella. I would never forgive myself for leaving her. For breaking her heart so completely. How could she have forgiven me? How could she still love me? But somehow she did, proving unnecessarily to me that she has the most pure, beautiful soul of any other human or vampire. I kissed her forehead softly so that she would not wake up.

I did not need to read Charlie's mind to know he was coming to check on Bella though. I could not make myself leave her room so I hid in her closet, watching her through the crack in the door. I felt ridiculous but it was worth it. From what I could make out of Charlie's thoughts it was normal for Bella to stay up late crying these days. At least he would not be suspicious. After Charlie was assured that Bella was sleeping peacefully I returned to my place of honor in her arms.

I stayed like that with her until I felt her breathing change; she was waking up but kept her eyes closed. What I wouldn't give to know what she was thinking, did she regret taking me back? After what seemed like ages her eyes cautiously opened, as if she was scared of what she might see, but the grin that spread across her face shot back the doubts in my mind. I let out a small laugh of relief.

"Good morning." She breathed as she pulled herself closer to me.

"I think you mean afternoon." I corrected. I had begun to worry that something was wrong, she had slept so long.

"Afternoon? Charlie!"

"It's ok, he has already checked on you. I hid in the closet before he came in. He is a bit worried, but he heard you crying last night and figures you must not have fallen asleep until early this morning." Just like she had cried herself to sleep so many nights when I was not here to stop her tears. She reached up and gently touched my face, leaving warmth wherever she touched.

"What should I tell him? About you being home again I mean."

"He already knows."

"What? How?"

"Alice told him this morning. We thought it would be better if he knew that I would be coming over." I remembered their conversation with sadness.

"Oh. Ok well what do we do now?"

I tried to smile at her but the conversation was still playing in my head. "Get dressed and go talk with Charlie. I know your acting skills probably have not improved but try to act surprised when he starts talking about us being home." Bella suck her tongue out at me, stopping my self-hatred for the moment. "I will knock on the door and take it from there."

She sighed "I guess that means that you have to leave doesn't it?"

"Just for a very little while, you will be back in my arms in no time." It would seem like forever to me.

"I'll miss you."

"And I you." I kissed her listening to her heart speed up. I would have liked to never have stopped, but I somehow tore myself from her and ran out of her room, knowing if I did not leave then I never would.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Meadow

Twenty minutes later I was sitting in my car around the corner from Bella's house waiting for her to talk to Charlie. I had been lucky and had found a deer not far from my house, giving me time change my clothes before driving back. I had promised Esme that I would bring Bella around later. Seeing as I would not leave her side for any longer then absolutely necessary this was the only way to spend time with my family. I was glad to be with them all again, even Rosalie. I owed them so much for all they have done for Bella and me.

I heard Bella descend the stairs in light step. Charlie was happy to see her looking so good for once; this thought was quickly stopped by remembering what he had to tell her.

"Hi Dad. Sorry I slept so late, I don't know what happened."

"Don't worry about it Bella, that's what teenagers are supposed to do. Why don't you sit down kiddo, I need to talk to you about something." I listened to the chair scrape the floor as she sat down.

"What's up Dad?" Charlie sighed; his thoughts were full of frustration. This was the last thing that he wanted to tell his daughter.

"Alice talked to me this morning before leaving for the day."

"Oh yeah? Everything ok?" I started up my car and slowly pulled into the driveway. I couldn't make Bella lie too much before Charlie caught on.

"Not really, she had some interesting news to tell me. Bella please don't get upset, I feel it's my job as your father to tell you this. The Cullen's have come back to town. It seems Carlisle preferred his job here more than LA." Charlie was already noticing how easy she was taking this bit of news.

"Bells I swear I won't let him near you –" I quickly cut him off by knocking on the door. Chairs scraped inside and Charlie's heavy footsteps were followed by Bella's. Charlie swung open the door, and instantly turned red in the face before proceeding to shout at me. If I had thought his talk with Alice this morning was bad it was nothing compared to this. I admired Charlie for defending Bella, I would do the same; but I never wanted to be the one he was guarding her from.

"You! How dare you show up here? Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Dad!" Bella called while trying to calm her father down.

"Don't defend him Bella. He needs to know what he did to you, he may not have seen what you looked like when Sam found you in the forest but I did and it's not something I am going to forget!" Instantly Charlie's mind was filled with a crystal clear memory. It was pitch black out and a tall boy was carrying Bella in his arms, bringing her out of the forest into a pool of lamp light. She was completely pale, her eyes half open, unable to focus on anything. She was soaked and shaking, in a quiet hoarse voice she was repeating "He's gone". This was far worse than I had ever dreamed. I wanted to hold Bella in my arms right now, to kiss her and tell her I will never leave again. Tell her how even though I would never be worth it I would always try to earn her forgiveness. But I still had a part to play and so I composed myself and spoke up.

"Chief Swan, I am here to beg for the forgiveness of your daughter. I know I don't deserve it but I have to at least try. Leaving Bella was the biggest mistake of my life; I will do _whatever_ it takes to earn her forgiveness." I looked straight into her eyes, willing her to know the truth in what I spoke.

"Dad let me talk with him. Please. I need to do this." Charlie stormed off in a frustrated rage.

I took my love's hand in mine and led her out to my car, shutting the door after she climbed in.

"I'm sorry about that." She said in a quiet voice as I turned on the car.

"I don't deserve anything less. Please don't start anything with Charlie over me."

"I will start exactly as much as I need to. It may take him some getting used to the idea of us again but he will." I wanted desperately to believe her, to think that everything could be good again. I remembered the memory Charlie had just shown me. It was hard to even believe that that was really Bella. I looked her over as she sat gazing at me with concerned eyes. How had she taken me back after what I had done to her? Was that not enough to make me truly believe that things could be perfect again? Knowing my angel was with me was enough to keep me happy for the rest of eternity, so I pushed Charlie's memory out of my mind and focused on what was happening now.

"You look beautiful." And she was. Of course she would look beautiful no matter what she wore, but there was something about her in blue that drove me insane. This blouse in particular fit her in all of the right places, making my eyes linger on her perfect figure. A blush crept upon her pale face, adding the finishing touches to her perfection.

We drove in silence mostly, hands clasped together. There was little that could be put into words. As I pulled onto the dirt drive I broke the silence.

"I thought it might be nice to get away for awhile." I said posing it almost like a question; I had not told her where we were going.

"It's like you read my mind."

"If only." It would make what I was going to do so much easier if I could only know how she would respond.

I parked and swiftly swept Bella into my arms, breaking into a steady run through the still familiar forest.

I refused to look away from her as I ran. I remembered the first time I had run with her, the way she had almost passed out afterwards. Our first kiss that I had been debating while I had run. The first time I had shown her how I looked in the sun, how she had never run away screaming as I had expected her to. I had never given her the credit that she deserved, was it possible that anyone as amazing as her was human? We were soon in our meadow; it was slightly wet from the rain the night before making the grass sparkle. I set Bella down but continued to hold her delicate hand. I followed her towards the middle and lied down. Bella placed her head on my chest and gazed into my eyes. I thought of the conversation she had with Carlisle last night, what Alice had seen me doing today, the way I never wanted her to be away from me. I also remembered Alice's vision of Bella with those dark red eyes where her innocent brown ones should be. I had no idea how to begin, I was so unsure of what she wanted. I simply could not stand not knowing any more so I decided to simply ask.

"Bella if you could have anything in the world what would it be?"

"You."

"Something you don't already have." As amazing as that was it did not really help me.

She looked down as she thought. "I would want you to be the one to do it, not Carlisle." I was not surprised, in fact I was a bit relived because I had been planning on it anyways if that was truly to be her fate.

"What would you be willing to trade for that?"

"Anything!" she blurted out.

I sat us both up so that I could look at her properly, so that I could see every small reaction that she would have. I could not remember being nervous before I met Bella, nothing had mattered enough for me to be nervous about. But her, this small delicate creature always had me on the edge of my seat.

"Ok, if you want me to be the one to turn you then you just have to meet one condition. Marry me first."

She was silent, her eyes wide open. I could hear her heart going crazy but she did not even blink.

"Bella?"

"Did you just… propose?" She asked so quietly that a human would have a hard time hearing it. Alice's vision had not shown me how she would react, but I was not prepared for no reaction.

I could only nod while trying desperately for the millionth time to read her mind.

"Marriage?"

"Please don't tell me you have a commitment problem." My hand came up to the bridge of my nose in disbelief. She was willing to give up her entire life and possibly her soul but she would not say a few vows? Perhaps I had been too presumptuous about her feelings. Before I could say anything else I felt her hand take my hand that was covering my face. I watched how she slowly brought it to her lips and softly brushed them against it. Her face did not have an expression of disgust or annoyance; instead I saw fear in her eyes. Fear and confusion.

"Edward…"

"You don't have to answer right now, just think about it."

She nodded looking completely torn. I had thought that this would for the most part be easy. What was an exchange of rings compared to giving up mortality? For me I knew the answer, it was everything. Hearing her choose me over anyone else, it would give me the strength to do what she wanted me to do. I could take comfort in remembering that she chose me to spend eternity with, not some Mike Newton. I looked into her deep chocolate eyes and thought that I could at least help my odds. I flipped her onto her back, bringing my face only a few inches away. I had to hold back my laughter at the look of shock on her face.

"Bella Swan you will never cease to amaze me. So eager to be with me forever, willing to trade your life for me and yet you cower at the mention of marriage. What I wouldn't give to hear your thoughts for only a second. But I guess that this will have to be enough." I slowly lowered my lips to hers, taking in the sound of her over excited heart. Her soft lips caressed mine as I lost all train of thought except for the feeling of lightning running through my veins. When I pulled away it was not without difficulty. I lightly rested my forehead against hers as I let her catch her breath.

"Thank you, for taking me back and for forgiving me." I whispered, "I don't deserve your love."

Apparently she thought this was funny because she laughed before responding, "Thank you, for coming back." And with that she reached up to bring our lips together again, where they were meant to be.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed reading The Call! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! I truly love hearing from you. I am going to keep writing so if you liked this and want to read more add me to your fave authors to get updates. Thank you again!**

**- Ladynobody**


End file.
